


Звёздный

by crazykotyara



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: О сугробах, звёздах и остановившихся часах.





	Звёздный

Весь день с неба крупными хлопьями валил снег, но к вечеру оно снова стало ясным. Бейли поднял голову и посмотрел пару секунд на звёзды, прежде чем подойти к самому крупному сугробу. Снег приятно скрипел под ногами, а когда Бейли остановился, на сад опустилась не менее приятная тишина. Бейли улыбнулся. Предчувствия никогда не обманывали его.  
– Карл Ампер, что, скажи пожалуйста, ты делаешь?  
Карл был наполовину погребён под слоем снега, его светлые волосы разметались, практически слившись с сугробом, а полуприкрытые глаза тускло смотрели в бархатное небо.  
– Наслаждаюсь видом, – голос Карла тоже был бархатным, и когда он наконец перевёл взгляд на Бейли, уголки его губ будто бы немного приподнялись.  
– Лёжа в сугробе, – сколько часов, интересно? Бейли не был уверен, что готов знать ответ. Карл всё время выкидывал что-нибудь странное: однажды, например, вынырнул со дна озера, за которым Бейли наблюдал в течении получаса.  
– Ага, – Карл лениво потянулся и перевернулся на бок, набрав за шиворот рубашки ворох снега. – Расслабляет, знаешь ли. Хочешь попробовать?  
– Воздержусь, – Бейли покачал головой и, наконец, взял себя в руки. – А ну вылезай.  
Карл недовольно покосился на него.  
Иногда Бейли думал, что готов вечность рассматривать глаза Карла. Тёмно-багровая, как насыщенное старое вино, радужка, чуть темневшая у краёв и, напротив, светлевшая ближе к центру, и немного вытянутый зрачок, похожий на кошачий. В этих глазах двадцать три часа из двадцати четырёх читалась смертная скука, и для Бейли не существовало большего удовольствия, чем расшевелить Карла настолько, чтобы хотя бы один час эти глаза горели - неважно чем: азартом, весельем, злостью, да чем угодно.  
Но на деле вытащить Карла из очередного странного положения каждый раз оказывалось важнее, чем любоваться его глазами.  
– Вылезай, – повторил Бейли строже. – Не представляю, что буду объяснять соседям, если они поинтересуются, почему какой-то парень полдня провалялся у меня в саду, зарывшись в снег.  
Этот аргумент, похоже, возымел действие: ненавидящий людское внимание Карл хмыкнул, но лениво перетёк в сидячее положение, а затем и встал. С налипшим на лицо снегом, сбившейся рубашкой и взъерошенными волосами он выглядел таким юным, что Бейли невольно умилился и тут же позабыл весь заготовленный запас замечаний. Хватило только на:  
– Почему ты просто не зашёл?  
Карл пожал плечами.  
– Ты не приглашал.  
– О, перестань. В чём смысл этой формальности - не входить без приглашения? Я уже говорил: ты всегда можешь войти в мой дом, – Бейли качнул головой и фыркнул. – Но только после того, как вытряхнешь снег из волос.  
Карл наконец-то улыбнулся - в своей обычной кривоватой манере на одну сторону, обнажив часть челюсти с ровными белыми зубами и заострённым клыком. Зубы почти так же завораживали, как и глаза, но в более пугающем смысле.  
Снег к Карлу не лип, поэтому стряхнуть его оказалось по большей части просто, только осталось чуть-чуть на скуле, там, где щёку пересекал бледный тонкий шрам.  
И этот шрам был единственным в Карле, что ни в какой степени не завораживало - сама мысль, что кто-то мог ранить это грациозное существо, отдавалось внутри каким-то жгучим неприятным чувством.  
– Сегодня красивые звёзды, – Карл подошёл на шаг ближе, встав к Бейли почти вплотную, и запрокинул голову. Теперь Бейли, будучи выше его на голову, мог рассмотреть его лучше. – Знаешь, что ещё будет красивым?  
– Что? – спросил Бейли, которому стало плевать на звёзды, но всё ещё не было плевать на красоту.  
– День, когда все звёзды упадут. Всё небо будет в росчерках от падающих звёзды, весь воздух будет в желаниях, загаданных на падающие звёзды, а потом - темнота.  
Бейли пожал плечами и уже хотел заметить, что он до этого дня всё равно не доживёт, но Карл продолжил:  
– Но мне этого не хочется. Я смотрю на эти звёзды целую вечность, но это никогда не надоедает.  
– Некоторые вещи не надоедают, – Бейли пожал плечами ещё раз. – Например, я могу вечность перечитывать Тома Сойера.  
Или смотреть на Карла.  
Конечно, Карл никогда не читал Тома Сойера.  
И никогда не смотрел на себя в зеркало.  
Но он только рассмеялся.  
Бейли протянул руку и коснулся его запястья - ледяное.  
– Мне больше нравится, когда ты в тепловом равновесии с комнатной температурой.  
Карл поднял брови.  
– Ну так отогрей меня.  
– Мой дом тебя отогреет, – и это - приглашение. – Но сначала стряхни чёртов снег с лица.  
Подавшись неясному порыву, Бейли наклонился и попытался слизнуть снег с щеки Карла, только затем осознав, какую глупость совершил.  
– Ты ко мне прилип, – сказал Карл. – Ты прилип к моей щеке своим языком. Твоя мама не учила тебя, что зимой нельзя лизать качели?  
Бейли ни разу не прилипал языком к качелям в детстве, но от судьбы, похоже, не уйти. Он попытался сказать это вслух, но вышло лишь невнятное мычание.  
– Мы медленно и боком идём в твой дом, умник.

– Это было самое глупое, что случалось с тобой за двадцать лет, верно? – Карл толкнул его в плечо, хитро прищурившись.  
– Это было самое романтичное, что случалось с тобой за двадцать десятков лет, верно? – парировал Бейли.  
Никто из них не стал возражать.  
Из окна было видно звёзды, и пока Бейли наблюдал за игрой языков пламени в уютно потрескивающем камине, Карл разглядывал ночное небо. Он дёрнул Бейли за рукав, и в тот же миг одна из звёзд сорвалась с небосвода и, прочертив яркую полосу, рухнула за кромку леса, скрывавшего горизонт.  
– Она потухла уже множество световых лет назад, – сказал Бейли. – Странно, что мы загадываем желания на мёртвых звёздах.  
– Может быть, – Карл пожал плечами. – А может, это простая комбинация желаний. Желание звезды - увидеть что-то настолько красивое, как Земля. Её желание исполняется, и люди загадывают желание на исполненное желание. На удачу.  
– Желать что-то так сильно, чтобы умереть после этого? Не знаю. На такое способны люди, но звёзды?  
Карл молча посмотрел на Бейли, но тогда он не понял значение этого долгого взгляда.  
– В космосе холодно и одиноко, Бейли. Ты можешь быть сколь угодно прекрасной звездой, но однажды это надоедает. Иногда посмотреть на что-то прекрасное, пусть даже перед смертью, может быть не менее ценным, чем предшествующее существование. В конце концов это движение.  
– Перестань быть таким романтиком, я сейчас влюблюсь ещё раз, – Бейли взъерошил Карлу волосы, и тот улыбнулся, смешно дернув носом.  
– Я забыл часы в сугробе. Схожу за ними.

Бейли вспомнил, что Карл вечно требовал приглашения при каждом новом входе в дом, поэтому нехотя поднялся с дивана, но когда он вышел в прихожую, то к своему удивлению увидел, как Карл входит обратно, зажав в ладони старинные железные часы на цепочке.  
– Похоже, они встали, – сообщил Карл с лёгким сожалением. – Сколько сейчас времени?  
Бейли сверился со своими наручными часами.  
– Два десять.  
– Точно. Мои всё ещё на двух.  
– Можем отнести их в ремонт.  
– Лучше куплю новые, – Карл опустил взгляд на запястье Бейли. – Хочу наручные, как у тебя. Это, похоже, удобно.  
– Ты раньше был не особенно расположен к новым покупкам, господин консерватор, – Бейли потянул Карла за рукав обратно в гостиную, и тот не стал сопротивляться.  
– Вдруг появилось желание, – Бейли сел на диван, и Карл устроил голову у него на коленях. Он казался сонным, хотя Бейли и знал, что он никогда не спит. – Эту люстру я тоже бы предложил поменять.  
– Решил заняться переустройством дома?  
– Может быть. Вчера видел в витрине отличную люстру. Принесу её домой завтра. Повесим.  
Любовь Карла принимать решения о чужой собственности возмущала меньше, чем должна была. Может быть потому, что Бейли вдруг понял: это первый раз, когда к слову «дом» Карла не добавил «твой».  
За окном Земле подмигнула ещё одна звезда.


End file.
